


Come Touch Me

by lil_1337



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Get Together, Gen, Humor, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: AU where Niall is a tour guide in Chicago and all the band members are uni students.





	Come Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Represents text messages._

Liam woke to the sound of rain and a sense of disorientation. It took him a minute to remember that he was in Chicago, not home in Wolverhampton. The hotel was dark and had that insulated from the world feel unlike the bedroom he had spent most of his life sleeping in. He stretched then snuggled down under the covers contemplating his plans for the day and the immediate future. In less than two months he would be making the move across the ocean to go to uni and this was the first step. Two weeks to himself. One to see the city and a second one to orient himself with the school campus including finding a place to live when classes started. He was nervous about making so many changes in his life, but excited too. He was finally going to do something he had dreamed about for as long as he could remember, live in America!

It had taken a lot of convincing to talk his parents, his mom really, into letting him make this trip on his own. Liam had been a sickly kid and despite the fact that he had been healthy for years she never gotten over the worries that came with having a chronically ill infant. He still wasn’t sure what he or his father had said that finally made her change her mind, but something had and here he was, a grown man off on his first really big adventure. 

This was the first day of the rest of his life, the first day of being at least somewhat independant, and he wanted to see everything! 

He stretched and threw back the covers, padding over to the window so that he could see through the gap in the heavy curtains. Outside, the rain was coming down, causing a bouquet of umbrellas to sprout up and down the sidewalks and across the streets. They added splashes of color that made Liam grin. Despite the dark clouds reflected in windows and puddles on the ground people were dressed for a warm summer day. Taking his cue from the residents Liam dressed quickly in a pair of loose denim shorts and a red muscle shirt before heading downstairs to check out the breakfast buffet provided by the hotel. 

Less than an hour later and now comfortably full he returned to his room and opened the curtains fully, taking in the scene below him. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle in the time it had taken him to eat breakfast and most of the umbrellas were gone, tucked into purses and backpacks or dangling from the wrist of their owners. The clouds, however, remained though patches of light were beginning to soften them in places. 

Originally Liam had planned to visit the Sears Tower this morning and get a sense of the layout of the city, but he wasn’t sure what the cloud cover would do to the visibility. He considered the situation for a minute before making a decision. He double checked his wallet to make sure he had his key card, money, and credit card, then grabbed his phone and headed out the door. 

Outside the air was cool though the promise of heat clung to the underside. He took a moment to orient himself. Once he spotted the Sears Tower rising above the rest of the skyline he headed in that direction. Traffic was heavy, but it moved surprisingly well as did the pedestrians. He paused several times, taking pictures and sending them to his parents to reassure them he was fine and enjoying himself.

It was a short walk and Liam found himself outside the building entrance much quicker than he expected. He craned his neck, almost stumbling backwards, in an attempt to see the top. Unfortunately, standing right below the building confirmed what he had suspected, the cloud cover still sitting over the city was definitely going to obscure the view. Disappointed, but not willing to let the change in plans bring down his mood, he scanned the area, considering other options. 

Not far from where he stood was a kiosk that resembled a food cart, though instead of a menu it sported a list of times and prices. “Hey,” he grinned, moving closer. “What is this all about?” 

A bored looking young man picked up a pamphlet and offered it with a politely bland smile. “Chicago Big Bus Tours. You ride around and see the sights. You can get off and back on any time you want to check some place out.” Seeming to remember he was supposed to be pushing sales he added. “We’re having a promotion today where you can get a free tote bag with your ticket stub.” 

Liam flipped through the brochure, noting that the tour stopped at or passed close by to most of the places he wanted to check out and explore. It wasn’t the view he was planning on having of the city, but this would be good too. He liked to be up and to see things from a bird's eye view, but there was something to be said for feet on the ground and a chance to familiarize himself with landmarks and distances. 

He purchased a ticket then made his way across the street, weaving through the cars when the traffic came to a stop for the light. A sweet faced young woman with short brown hair tore his ticket and handed him back the stub to use as proof of purchase in case he decided to get off at some point and then return to the bus. 

It was less than five minutes before a bright red, double decker bus pulled up to the curb and stopped in front of Liam. The driver, Liam noticed seemed to be a few years older than he was was with short dark hair and an infectious smile. He bounced out of his seat and was waiting to greet Liam when he climbed on. 

“I’m Louis, I’ll be your driver today. Sit where ever you want, mate, there’s lots of space.” 

“Can I ride up on top?” Liam had ridden on double deckers when he was in London as a kid and loved not only the view but the feel of the wind in his face.

“Sure.” Louis offered Liam a small package that turned out to be a clear plastic poncho. “You’ll want this to sit on. The seats are still wet. Enjoy the tour.” 

“Thanks!” Liam tucked it under his arm then made his way to the narrow stairway that led to the upper section. “I will.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Niall pulled his hoodie tighter around his head and ducked into the Dunkin' Donuts. This early in the morning the lines weren't too bad so in less than five minutes he was back on the sidewalk with a coke in one hand and a breakfast sandwich in the other. It wasn't Nandos, but then nothing else really was. On the other hand it was warm and filling and that was really all he needed at the moment.

Most days he was up early enough to to make something at home, but today he'd indulged himself, lying in bed for an extra half an hour so he could listen to the tap of the rain on the roof. He'd been tempted to call in sick and let the sound lull him back to sleep. Rainy days weren't great for business as the tourists usually preferred to be inside instead of riding around on a tour bus and seeing the sights. On the other hand the few tips he did get were usually more generous and he got paid no matter how many people were on board. Really, that was what mattered.

As tempting as it was, taking a day off meant his check would be short and the end result would be having to hit his parents up for money when either his bills or his tuition came due. So that idea got shelved. It’s not like his folks would mind or that it would be a financial hardship. In fact they were always asking if he needed anything, but he hated giving up even a tiny bit of his independence. They weren’t bad parents and they never made him feel like he owed them anything. Just the opposite, they had been incredibly supportive of everything he had ever tried. He just wanted to show the world, and maybe prove to himself, that he could manage on his own.

As he walked Niall studied the buildings around him, enjoying the way the clouds were reflected in the glass of the the sleek towers. He loved the way the ultra modern designs were mingled with older more ornate ones. It was all part of the personality of Chicago that he had fallen in love with. There was always something more to see and new things to know or understand about old favorites.

The rain was slowing to a drizzle as Niall made his way across the parking lot of the Big Bus Tour. Hopefully that meant the weather channel had been right about the storm blowing over soon. He ducked inside the building and joined the group of people checking the board for their assignments. He would be on Louis’ bus starting off Niall noted with a grin. The day was already looking up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liam stuck his head out of the stairway and took note that he was the only passenger on the upper level of the double decker bus. He didn’t remember seeing anyone down on the lower level either, but then he hadn’t really been looking. Poncho and brochure in hand he headed for the seat closest to where the microphone was, assuming that it was the tour guide’s spot. He opened his poncho, grateful that he had it because water covered the molded plastic seats. 

Only a few moments passed before an baby faced blond made his appearance walking down the middle of the row with a confidence born of familiarity. He seated himself in the chair next to the microphone then turned to grin at Liam. “Hi! I’m Niall. I’ll be your guide today. Thank you for choosing the Chicago Big Bus Tour.” 

His smile was contagious and Liam found himself grinning back. He stuck out his hand and was rewarded with a warm, firm shake. “Liam Payne.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Beneath them the bus jerked then began to pull away from the curb. “Since it’s just the two of us I’m not going to use the microphone or my regular speech. We can just chat and you can ask me any questions you have.” 

“Sounds great.” Once they were on the road the ride was surprisingly smooth considering the size of the vehicle and the amount of traffic Louis was had to work his way through and around. Liam settled in, his eyes trying to take in everything at once. 

“Is this your first time in Chicago?” Niall asked, obviously amused by the somewhat overwhelmed look on Liam’s face. 

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to uni here in the fall and I wanted to see the city before I moved. To be sure this was where I wanted to be and to look around for places to live. My parents wanted to come with me, but I told them I wanted to do it myself.” He wasn’t sure why he added that last part, but sometimes his mouth ran off without his brain.

“I hear you.” Niall laughed. “ I think we have the same mum.” He waved at the buildings around them. “Chicago is an amazing place. There is so much energy. I’ve been here a year and I love it. I miss Ireland a lot, but I can’t imagine living anywhere else.” 

Liam transferred his attention from the sights around him to Niall, his interest piqued. “Are you at uni too?”

“Yep. I’m studying architecture. I’ve wanted to do this since I was a kid.” He laughed as he corrected himself. “Ever since I figured out I was never gonna be a pro baller. Don’t have the knees for it.” 

“That must have been disappointing.” At Niall's casual shrug he continued. “I’m jealous. I’m not sure what I want to do yet. I’ve been thinking about Fire Sciences and Criminal Justice or Education.” 

Niall blinked then laughed, surprised. “Those aren’t even close.” 

Liam nodded in agreement. “I know. I want to help people so I could do that as a fireman or by teaching physical education. I can’t decide so I figured I would check them both out and see 

“Fair enough.” Niall nodded as he considered Liam’s words. “Hey, what kind of food do you like?” 

“Not spicy.” Liam looked embarrassed but his smile never faltered. “I’m kind of a wimp when it comes to that.”

“I’m a wimp about that.” Niall pointed to one of tattoos that decorated Liam’s arm. “But I love spicy chicken wings. Do you like pizza? Chicago has some of the best food. I could spend all my time just wandering around eating at different places.” 

“Chocolate is my favorite food, but I love pizza too.” 

“Chocolate is not a food.” Niall leveled a look at Liam then gestured for brochure that he still held. “You should try Giordano's. They have the best pizza.” Niall pulled out a pen and scribbled something on it then paused, considering, before adding another line. He handed it back to Liam then capped his pen. “That’s the name and address of Giordano’s if you want to check it out.” He cleared his throat then added, “The rest is my phone number and email. Give me a call if you wanna get together. I can give you some hints about uni and living in America. It’s a learning curve.”

“Thanks!” A huge grin spread across Liam’s face. He carefully folded the brochure and tucked it into his pocket. “I really appreciate that.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Two Months Later 

Niall shoved his textbook away and rubbed at his eyes. It was only a week into the new semester and he was already feeling it. He was seriously considering hunting down Louis and seeing if he wanted to go for a pint to give his eyes and brain a break from what was very likely the driest texbookt ever written. 

He stood up and stretched, easing the cramped muscles in his back, then reached for his phone. As he was typing in his pin number to unlock it a text notification popped up on his screen. It was a number he didn’t recognize, but he opened it anyway, grateful for the distraction. 

_Hey Niall. It’s Liam Payne. Not sure if you remember me or not. We met over the summer on the tour. You said I could call if I wanted someone to talk to._

Almost immediately the phone chirped again. This time a picture popped up that jogged Niall’s memory in a way that the name hadn’t.

_From July, right? Man I thought you blew me off._

_I got caught up in looking for a flat and trying to get things set up to move in. My two weeks went quicker than I thought it would._

Another text followed right after. 

_Do you want to go get some pizza? I still haven’t tried that place you recommended. I’m paying._

Niall didn’t even have to think about it. He rarely refused free food and never if it was Giordano’s.

_Hell yeah! When?_

_Now? I was on my way there when I decided to text you.._

_On my way._

The pizza place was busy despite the fact that it was a Wednesday evening. The smell of baking dough, melting cheese and italian herbs assaulted his senses and Niall took a second to take it in before looking around for Liam. After a moment Niall spotted him, seated in a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

“Hey.” 

Liam looked up and smiled though it lacked the brightness that Niall remembered. It also didn’t begin to touch the sadness in his eyes. “Hey. Thanks for coming. I know it was way last minute.” 

“You said the magic words. Free pizza.”

The response seemed to startle a laugh out of Liam, visibly lightening his mood. “I promise to only use that information for good.” 

“What’s up?” Niall dropped into a seat on the other side of the table. “You look like someone just stole your last piece of chocolate.” 

“I’m surprised you remembered that.” Liam looked pleased. He sighed, spinning his phone on the table. “My girlfriend broke up with me. She told me I should do this, move here and it wouldn’t change anything. Two weeks later she breaks up with me. Makes me wonder if she wanted me to go all along so she would have a reason to break up.” He shook his head then seemed to push his hurt away. “I didn’t ask you here to listen to me whinge. I just wanted a bit of a conversation with a friendly face who doesn’t think I sound weird when I talk.”. 

Disappointment swirled through Niall. He had thought there had been something, a undertone of interest, when they had chatted back in July. That was one of the reasons he had given Liam his info back in July. On the other hand, Liam was now single and just because he had a girlfriend in the past didn’t mean he couldn’t have been attracted to Niall too. On the other, other hand, the guy could definitely use a friend and Niall lived by the philosophy that you can never have too many friends. Even though he would deny it Niall was a sucker for a sad story. “What you need is a night out with the boys. A couple of pints, some laughs, and a few good tunes. I got this.” He grabbed his phone and texted Louis, explaining the situation and offering him the leftover pizza. Liam watched, bemused but did not argue.

The reply was quick. _We’re at Zayn’s. Bring the pizza and we’ll let you in._

Well, that was different. Weekday parties were usually at Louis’ flat. Despite having a reputation as a bad boy and a ladies man Zayn was actually pretty focused and hardworking. He just tried to make sure that no one knew it.

Niall set his phone down and grinned, grabbing a slice of pizza. “It’s all set up.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liam took a sip of his rum and coke, enjoying the taste. He was pleased that Zayn had made it heavier on the coke than the Bacardi. He wasn’t a big drinker in general and he had a nine o’clock class in the morning so getting drunk was really not a good option. He was comfortably ensconced on the far end of a couch enjoying being around people with familiar sounding accents and words. It made a huge dent in the loneliness he had been feeling for the last couple of days. 

“So, who’s this then?” Niall asked as he pushed his way in between Liam and Louis, shoving Louis farther down the couch into the young man Niall had been asking about. 

“Harry Styles current protege and partner in crime meet Niall Horan past protege and partner in crime.” He smirked at Naill who pulled a face. “Sorry mate, you’ve been replaced.” 

Niall reached across Louis to shake hands with Harry. “Go with God, you poor bastard.” Harry not only seemed unconcerned his grin was a close match for Louis’. There was a sweetness in it though that made Liam smile in response even though it wasn’t aimed at him. 

“Who’s your tag-a-long since we’re using our posh manners?” 

“Liam…” 

“Payne.” Liam filled in his last name when Niall paused then leaned over and shook hands with Louis. “Nice to see you again.” 

“Again?.” Louis frowned. “You sure we’ve met?I think I’d remember you.” 

“It was on the bus tour this summer.” 

“Oh.” Louis’ grin morphed into a smirk. His gaze shifting to Niall and then back. “You’re the hottie. The one you gave your number to who never called. Better late than never, Nialler.” 

Liam raised an eyebrow, ignoring the way his stomach jumped at the knowledge that Niall found him attractive. “I’m a hottie?” 

“Yes.” Three voices said the word in unison followed by laughter. 

His grin widened, obviously pleased. “I’m feeling better about being dumped now.” 

“You’ll be over her in no time, mate.” Louis tossed back the rest of his drink and then nudged Niall so that he could get up. “When you are we’ll hook you up.” Louis winked at Niall then wandered off to get another beer from the kitchen, seemingly unaware or unconcerned that Niall was clearly contemplating the best and most painful way to murder him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I’m sorry about Louis. He’s an ass._

_No worries. It was a nice ego boost to hear that you think I’m a hottie. I feel like less of a loser now._

_Dude, have you seen you? Because I have and you are definitely hot. You’re not a loser, sometimes things aren’t meant to be. Shit happens._

_I’m blushing now. You’re the one who has the cute blond thing going on._

_Now I’m blushing._

Niall could actually feel the heat in his cheeks. He wondered if Liam was flirting or if he was just being nice. It was hard to tell over text. Deciding that it was too awkward a note to end the conversation on he typed in another message. 

_Do you play soccer?_

_For fun yeah, I’m not that good. I box._

_Seriously? I need to get you to show me some moves._

_I don’t have a gym yet, but I’d be happy to._

_Thanks! Do you want me to text you the next time we throw together a game?_

_That would be great. Thanks, Niall._

_I remember what it was like when I first got here. It’s tough not knowing anyone. You’re welcome to hang with us as much as you want._

_You might get tired of me being around all the time._

_Nah. gtg study ttyl_

Returning to the open text book on his desk, Niall tried to focus on the words he was supposed to be studying, but they failed to hold his attention or interest. He’d thought Liam was hot back in July and he wasn’t wrong about that, but now that they had spent some time together he found that he liked the guy too. Not just in a I want to snog you silly kind of way either. Granted it was early days and he might turn out to a huge asshole, but first impression was that Liam was a genuinely good guy. 

This liking thing seemed to go both ways which was promising. On the other hand, if Liam stuck around Niall was going to need a lot more hands, he wasn’t sure what form that like was in. Friendship, romance, a quick tumble? Either way Niall wasn’t about to offer anything besides friendship right now. Liam was dealing with a break up and finding his feet in a new country. The last thing he needed was Niall mucking around and taking advantage when Liam was in a really vulnerable place. Friendship was a good place to start. Get to know each other, hang out, and time would tell if there was mutual interest in pursuing anything else. 

With that sorted out Niall closed his book with a decisive slam. It was late and he was too tired to get anything out of what reading he might be able to do. Tomorrow was another day and he would deal with it when it got here.


End file.
